


Eyes on Me

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [6]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Captain kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, um so brie and carol are different people in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: I had an idea for a threesome for Brie and Carol and well, here we are.You have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	Eyes on Me

You watched as Brie began to put the harness of your favorite strapon on. Carol’s fingers still on your clit, rubbing slow circles. You loved when she teased you, but tonight was different. 

They had been teasing you all night, ever since you arrived at Tony's party. Touching you under the table as you had a conversation with Natasha (thankfully, she acted as if she didn't know what was happening, you owed her). While Brie would whisper dirty things in your ear.

“Please Daddy,” you whined as Carol slipped a finger into your wet pussy. “Please hurry.”

“Patience Princess, or Carol will spank you again,” Brie smirked, as Carol lightly slapped your sensitive cunt. “I know you love when Carol spanks you, so would it _really_ be a punishment?”

You don't answer even though you know she was expecting an answer. Thankfully, Brie let it go as Carol held your legs open, she was ready to fuck you. “Ready baby girl?” she asked, running the strapon through your slick folds. 

“Yes, Daddy,” you moaned.

Brie sliding into you with ease, the strap wasn't as thick as Carol’s, but it still left you feeling full. She waited patiently for you to give her the green light so she could move. Rubbing your clit as you tried to wiggle out of Carol's vice grip, but stopped when Carol brought her free hand to your mouth.

“Suck my fingers, Princess.” she whispered in your ear, continuing to hold you still with one arm. Sometimes you forgot how strong she really was until you were reminded.

Carol removed her fingers from your mouth so you could talk, “Y-you can move now, Daddy.” 

Opening your mouth so Carol could put her fingers back in your mouth. Brie moved her hips slowly, rubbing your clit with the pad of her thumb. You wanted her to speed up, but of course, she was going to speed up at her own pace.

“Such a good slut for us,” Carol cooed, thrusting her fingers deeper into your mouth. You tried to focus on sucking on her fingers, but with Brie's hips moving faster each time, it was becoming too much. Carol must have sensed it, pulling out her fingers to go back to holding your thighs with both of her hands. 

“Fuck me harder, please!” you whined as Brie slowed her movements down. 

Pulling out of you completely, she rubbed your clit with the tip of her strap. Looking into your eyes, Brie pushed back in. Eyes closing shut as she repeated her actions. 

Once she was back in, her movements picked up where they had left off. Carol held you in place in her lap, thankful that she was able to hold you without being hurt. Wrapping her hand around your throat, Brie was done teasing. 

“Your pussy's so tight, Princess,” Brie grunted. “Fucked you so many times, _our_ pussy. Say it.” 

You tried to gather the strength to say what she wanted. What she _needed_. But when the words didn't come out, Brie thrusted, and stilled her movements. 

“Say it, Princess. Daddy's and Captain's pussy.” she continued. “Or I'll pull out and we'll stop.” 

You knew she was bluffing, Brie wouldn't stop fucking you no matter how many times she'd say she would. However, you knew Carol would have her stop.

“Your pussy, Captain's and _Daddy's_.” you gasped as she began to move again.

“That's right,” she said, wrapping a hand around your throat. You were growing closer to an orgasm with each thrust. “Look at you, taking my cock like a good girl.” 

Brie held onto your throat as she picked up the pace. You held onto your legs - even though you didn't need to, Carol had you - trying to find some leverage to fuck the strapon back. As Carol let go of your legs, you pushed back against Brie's strap. Surprising Brie in the process, as she pulled out. 

“You wanna fuck yourself on my cock? Ride me then, Princess.” Brie said as she laid down on her back. Before you could straddle her hips, she stopped you. “I have a better idea. Put on your strapon, Carol, and while you fuck her, she's going to make me come.”

You Moved away as Brie pulled off the strapon, watching as she began running her fingers through her wet folds. 

Getting onto all fours in front of Brie, you began slowly kiss her thighs. You wanted to tease her as much as she teased you, but knew Carol wasn't going to have any of it. 

Lifting your head up by your hair, Brie slapped you across the face. “No teasing Princess, or you won't be coming tonight.” she said, pushing your face to her pussy.

As you licked at her clit, you brought a finger to her entrance. Wanting to make her feel good, you slowly pushed it in. Whimpering against her as you felt Carol line up with your entrance, you wanted her strapon in your pussy.

“Is she doing a good job, Brie?” Carol asked, pushing the tip of her strapon in and out of you.

“Mm, she is, fuck her hard,” Brie said, holding your head against her. 

Pushing a second finger into Brie, you braced yourself as Carol pushed into you roughly. You tried your hardest to push back against her cock, but Carol held your hips still.

“Fuck, your fingers feel so good, Princess.” Brie moaned letting go of your hair.

You knew she was already close, so when you added a third finger she held your head still. Watching her as she came on your fingers, Carol continued her thrusts. Sitting up against the headboard, Brie wanted to get a better look at you getting fucked.

“F-fuck, Carol-please,” you whispered. You reached down to touch yourself as she fucked you, trying you best to get where you once were.

“Please what Princess? What do you want?” Carol asked, slapping your ass. 

The pressure was building back up as you rubbed your clit. You looked Brie in the face, trying to keep your eyes open. “Wanna come, close.” was all you managed to get out, cutting yourself off with a moan. 

Closing your eyes as the feeling became stronger. Brie slapped you in the face, grabbing your neck. **“Don’t close your eyes. I want you to look at me when you come.”**

Carol sped up, and you were struggling to keep your eyes on Brie. Sliding her fingers into your mouth, you sucked hard. Pushing her thumb into your ass as she continued to fuck you.

“You like it when Carol plays with your ass? Maybe next time we'll fuck your ass instead,” Brie smirked as you moaned against her fingers. 

As you came with a scream around Brie's fingers, as Carol still fucked you. You pulled your hand away from your clit, it was becoming too much. After a few more thrusts from Carol, she pulled out.

“That was… amazing,” you breathed, falling down onto the bed.

“Yeah it was, Princess. You did so good taking our cocks. We're so proud of you.” Brie cooed, as Carol took off her strapon.

“Let's go to sleep, we can shower in the morning,” Carol smiled as she picked you up effortlessly. “Pull the covers down so we can get in, Brie.”

Once under the covers, both Brie and Carol wrapped their arms around you. “Ours,” Brie smiled, kissing your forehead.

_“All yours.”_


End file.
